


Experimets

by sephydark



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Games, M/M, Xehaqus week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephydark/pseuds/sephydark
Summary: One day after their chess game, Xehanort devises a clever plan to get Eraqus to kiss him.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Experimets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Xehaqus week day 2

Xehanort moved his rook into position. "Check mate," he said, smirking.

Eraqus scanned the board for moves he had made, something which had paid off for hem exactly once—and this time Xehanort had triple checked that there weren't any additional pieces he could put into play. "Alright, you win. That's gotta be, what, your hundredth by now?"

"Ninety-eighth," Xehanort said.

"Huh?"

"I've won ninety-eight times, and you've won twenty-three."

"In that case," Eraqus said, grinning widely, "I just have to make sure you don't win two more times, and then you'll never get to one hundred!"

Xehanort tried and failed to stifle his responding smile. "Good luck with that. I'm not going to go easy on you just so you can keep my win count from getting too high." He hopped off the windowsill.

Eraqus hopped down beside him. "Anything you want to do now?"

"I dunno," Xehanort said, stealing a glance at Eraqus. Eraqus had always looked so good, with his dark hair and eyes contrasting beautifully with his pale skin and the elegant swoop of his eyebrows accenting his big round eyes perfectly. Lately Xehanort was constantly tempted to reach out and touch him when they were close together, and sometimes he even thought it might be nice to pull Eraqus into his arms and kiss him. Luckily he'd so far managed to stop himself from doing anything stupid. But still, right now Eraqus was looking very touchable...

"C'mon, aren't you even going to answer me?" Eraqus whined, snapping Xehanort out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some things, guess I got distracted." Xehanort offered an apologetic smile.

"About what?"

"Some things I'd like to try," Xehanort said vaguely, not wanting to tell Eraqus exactly what he wanted.

"What things?"

This was getting annoying; Xehanort didn't want to tell Eraqus everything he'd been thinking about him because he was worried Eraqus might not like it, but he hadn't had time to think of something else he could say. Unless... maybe if he did this right he could figure out how Eraqus felt without needing to betray his full feelings. "Oh, like what it would be like to kiss someone," he said, leaning back against the windowsill in an attempt to look casual. He glanced at Eraqus again, and seeing his surprise continued, "I've never tried it before but people keep saying how great it is."

"So, what, are you planning on just finding someone and kissing them?" Eraqus laughed, though it sounded more nervous than amused to Xehanort.

"That would be one way to find out." Xehanort laughed too, out of relief that Eraqus didn't seem to be taking this too badly.

"True," Eraqus replied. "You know, I wouldn't mind trying it myself."

"So, what, you're offering yourself as a test subject?" Xehanort asked, barely daring to hope that Eraqus would say yes.

"Sure, let's try it," Eraqus said, grinning mischievously and stepping forward so that he was standing at Xehanort's shoulder. Xehanort was stunned that his spur-of-the-moment plan had worked so easily, but he pushed himself away from the windowsill and turned to face Eraqus.

Xehanort moved toward Eraqus, close enough that they were nearly touching, now acutely aware of the few inches of height difference there was between them. He wasn't entirely sure what he should do with his hands, but when he felt Eraqus's hands sliding over his waist he brought them around to Eraqus's back. Eraqus's face was tilted up, eyes meeting his, a faint smile on his all too tempting looking lips.

"You ready?" Eraqus asked.

Xehanort's response was to lean in and press their lips together.

Kissing Eraqus felt nice. Xehanort wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to be doing, but Eraqus's lips were soft and his body was warm and he seemed to be responding positively to what Xehanort was doing.

Xehanort wanted to stay like that for longer, but he also didn't want to overstay his welcome, so after a few moments Xehanort pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. "How was it?" he asked Eraqus, slightly nervous that Eraqus was going to say he had been terrible.

"I liked it," Eraqus said, immediately relieving Xehanort's worries. "Though I think we should try it again. To make sure we get things right."

"That sounds like a good idea," Xehanort said, and he leaned down to kiss Eraqus once more.

This time Xehanort tightened his arms around Eraqus a little as he kissed him, and Eraqus responded by pressing his body against Xehanort's sending a feeling of warmth all throughout Xehanort. He still didn't really know what he was doing, but he did know that Eraqus seemed to be enjoying it, so he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations of Eraqus's lips moving against his own.


End file.
